「With Love!」
by suzuyaza
Summary: Yazawa Suzume's dreams of becoming an idol push her to the point of making her own school idol group. Will Suzume be the next winner of Love Live? Or will she go home broken hearted? With the help of Izumi Lily and Asai Kanako, Suzume's group, 「With Love!」
1. Chapter 1

_**"With Love!**_ _ **"**_

 _(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! or any official Love Live characters or places. The only thing I own is the story and original characters.)_

 _ **Story Summary**_ _ **:**_ **Yazawa Suzume is an incoming first year at Otonokizaka Girls High School, and comes with big dreams. Being an idol was etched in her mind ever since she found her parent's old group; µ's.** **With thousands of new idol groups, including herself, will Suzume find her way into** _ **Love Live!**_ **? Or will she face the same difficulties that plagued idol groups before?**

 **With the help of Izumi Lily and Asai Kanako, Suzume starts her most exciting endeavor.**

—

"So, how was the tour?" Nico turned to me. "Is the idol club still there?"

"You really can't let that go, huh?" Maki mumbled into the stove.

"It was an important part of history here at Otonokizaka." Nico protested.

"Anyways, Suzume, do you know what club you will join?" Maki asked, not looking up from what she was cooking.

"I think I'll start my own club," I said.

"Daring," Nico smiled.

"I want to be a school idol, just like you guys." I declared.

 ***** _ **splash**_ ***** **Maki dropped the spoon in the boiling pot. Both adults looked at their child and said in a somber voice...**

"You do realize that being an idol is a difficult dream," Nico muttered. "You have to be lucky to be successful. I failed once because everyone didn't believe...that..."

"Being an idol will just disappoint you, dear. There are hundreds more idol groups competing out there compared to when we were idols." Maki picked up the spoon out of the pot.

"What if I become a professional idol? Like Nico..."

"Even that was hard." Nico puts a poster on the table. "I was lucky. Agents saw me and immediately saw my Nico Nico Nii charm—"

"Sweetie, do what you want." Maki placed rice and beans on my plate. "I just want you to know that there is a huge possibility of...oh never-mind. You do want you want and we'll support you."

—

"Join the school idol group! We need cute girls like you! You need the idol group too!"

A midnight blue head walked past the sign with curiosity.

"YOU THERE!" I yelled at the girl as I handed her a flyer, "IDOL GROUP NEEDS YOU!"

The girl looked at me with interest.

"Are you Suzume Yazawa? Nico Yazawa's daughter?" The girl asked.

"Why yes," I said as I puffed out my chest. "I'm starting my own idol group...you in?"

"I'll think about it. See ya later?" The second year walked away, stuffing the flyer into her bag.

I sigh and drop my flyers on the ground.

"I'm never going to start my own idol group..." I say with tears in my eyes.

"E-excuse me. May I join your idol group?" A small voice came from across the table.

"Of course!" I look up and see a small girl with radiant green eyes and light blonde hair pulled back into braided pigtails. I pull out a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard. "What's your name?" I ask the shy girl.

"I-I'm Lily Izumi... a first year."

"Hey Lily! I'm Suzume Yazawa—"

"SUZUME! Oh, I'm sorry! I just can't believe I haven't met you yet. I'm trying to overcome my shyness but it sounds so forced and shrill..."

—

"Okay, Lily, we need a name for our group."

"Maybe something cute. You have black hair and purple eyes...and I have blonde hair and green eyes. Maybe something based on our looks?"

"Possibly..." I say as I start looking up idol group names.

"Your name means sparrow. Maybe something with a sparrow?"

"I like that..."

"What about Daydream Rain?"

"We need something that will stick...and maybe one word."

"Oh...well...how about a greeting?"

"Like a card greeting?"

"Maybe..."

"With Love?" Both of us said it at the same time.

"It's meant to be now."

"Alright it's final!" I said. "The same should be...

 **「** **With Love** **!** **」**!"

――――――――――

Thanks for reading chapter one! (￣▽￣)


	2. Chapter 2

「With Love!」Chapter Two

(Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! or any official Love Live characters or places. The only thing I own is the story and original characters.)

—

"Alright! I've entered us in Love Live! Now all we have to do is check our ranking and enter a video for our profile," Lily said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said as I opened the door, "Hello, how may I help you?"

The midnight blue haired girl handed me a paper.

"I'd like to join," she said, "That's okay, right?"

A smile crawled across my face.

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed. "Oh wait..." I looked at the paper.

"I don't even know your name yet."

"It's Asai Kanako. Pleasure to meet you, Suzume." Kanako smiled.

"Well Miss Asai, you're just in time to see our ranking in Love Live!" Lily whipped open her computer.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see—"

"6000th...?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Out of what?" Kanako peered over her shoulder.

"4-40823..." Lily stuttered.

"THAT many groups?" Kanako said, stunned. "We're never making the preliminaries!"

I shook my head. "The top 1000 teams get to go to the preliminaries in their district. If we make the top 1000, we have a guaranteed shot at winning!"

"Then we better make a new song. We need to attract as many people as possible to get up in the ranks." Lily pulled out a piece of notebook paper.

"Look at these girls..." Kanako had a video playing of a group pulled up on the computer.

"Ac-oo-stic?" Lily sounded out the name.

"No, I think it's pronounced

A-q-stic." Kanako squinted at the letters.

"Aqstic...like acoustic...that's genius..."

"Oh why can't we have a clever name?!" I cried.

"Because we're not original in the Love Live world." Lily pointed out.

"Then we have to be original!" I wailed. "Maybe our outfits can be original? Or maybe our lyrics can be different then most groups..."

"I was working on a few lyrics...if you'd like to read," Lily pulled out a scribbled piece of paper.

"Chasing down the path of dreams,

It never ends or so it seems.

Lightning bugs on the Forth of July,

Nature's fireworks soaring high.

Let's chase our dream,

But when we wake,

We often forget these things are fake.

Grab that thought and hold it tight,

Dream about it through the night,

Never let it out of your sight,

For that dream we will fight!"

•••

Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
